Microcirculation studies will be done on the tibia of the goat, following a fracture and internal fixation, where one tibia will be fixed with a composite plate and the opposite tibia will be fixed with a stainless steel plate. The Rhinelander methods will be used and this will be discussed in detail in our renewal report.